11 September 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-09-11 ; Comments *Start of show: "Another great result at Anfield tonight. The championship is ours, I think." (Liverpool had thrown away a two-goal lead to draw 2-2 against lowly Birmingham, with the equalizer in the last minute.) *No Pig's Big 78 for the second consecutive night. Sessions *Herman Dune #4 First broadcast. Recorded: 2002-02-17. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Llwybr Llaethog: Mandolino (LP – Anomie-Ville) Crai *Herman Dune: The Static Comes From My Broken-Down Heart (session) *Golden Virgins: I’ve Seen the Light (7") Rex *People Like Us (2): Ursula Fahrt Ski (LP – Recyclopaedia Britannica) Mess Media *Bulletproof: Siege (EP - Armour) Cyanide *Datsuns: Little Bruise (7" – In Love) Sweet Nothing *Toots & Anthony B: Pumps And Pride (7") Fat Eyes *Herman Dune: Stick Around (session) *Anorak: Don’t Cry, Tweedle (EP – What I Found Last Year) Static Caravan *Ikara Colt: Bring It To Me (EP – Basic Instructions) Fantastic Plastic :(JP gives details of upcoming Welsh bands series at the legendary TJ's, Newport) *House Of Mexico: Down It Brings Me (LP – A Charabang Trip To The Lights) Earworm *Mr Lif: Wanted (LP – Urban Renewal Program) Chocolate Industries :(JP: "And as I mentioned in last night's programme, alas we have no Pig's Big 78 tonight as we did not last night. It was because she was delayed by the trains, didn't get home in time to record one. But tomorrow night of course the programme will come from Peel Acres....when there will be a Pig's Big 78.”) *Rose Maddox: Roll In My Sweet Baby’s Arms (LP – Good As it Gets – Bluegrass) Disky Records *Herman Dune: Your Favourite Song (session) *DJ/Rupture: Rumbo Babylon (LP – Minesweeper Suite) Tigerbeat6 *Oneida: Each One Teeth One (LP – Each One Teach One) Jagjaguwar *Coley: Brothers & Sisters (Fallout Boy's Pub Singer Mix) (12") Smokin’ Productions *Referencered: Pattie Buttie (7") Pork *Bill Black’s Combo: White Silver Sands (LP – Saxy Jazz) Hi :(Peel said he saw Bill Black’s Combo live in Dallas a couple of times. Also, likes the fact that the LP sleeve has “teen terrific for dancing” written on it.) *Herman Dune: Catcher In The Rye (session) *Hirameka Hi-Fi: Pentimento (7") Gringo *Jah Mali: Everyman’s Burden (7") Digital *Ballboy: Avant Garde Music (LP – A Guide For The Daylight Hours) SL *Miss Black America: Personal Politics (LP – God Bless Miss Black America) Integrity *UFO: Deep Inside (Hixxy Remix) (12") Raver Baby *Pulp: Sunrise (LP – 4 Scott) V2 *Herman Dune: If Someone Loves You (session) *John Avery: In Optimo City (The Almost Perfect Town- (LP – Once I Had It All Now I Just Have Everything) Liquid *Mavis: Sleeping With The Marxists (LP – The Mavis Crisis) On The Door *NGC-5128: Xenoid Base (Tec-3) (LP – Motobase) Stirna File ;Name * John_Peel_20020911.mp3 ;Length * ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-06 Category: 2002 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online